Dragon Ball : Shenron's Anger
Dragon Ball : Shenron's Anger (DBSA) is a Fan Fiction made by GenkiDamaXL. Basic Informations This story is about Shenron that will be controled by invisible evil forces. Shenron killed all the creatures on Earth, but only known survivor was Gosai, descendant of Goku. Characters Good (for now) *Gosai *Gohan *Videl *Pan *Goku *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Vegeta *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *King Kai *Piccolo Bad (for now) *Evil Voice *Evil Shenron Episode 1 : Evil Shenron Saga begins (Everything is nice, Z-Fighters rested. Then Gosai gained an idea) Gosai:Hey father! I gained an idea! Why don't we search for Dragon Balls! Gohan:That's great idea! While I was a kid, I collected Dragon Balls too. But unfortunately, i cannot go with you, I have too many buisness. Gosai:(Sad) Oh, ok. Gohan:You can ask your Granpha to go with you. Gosai:Yes! (Mind:This will gonna be cool! My granpa, and me, searching for Dragon Balls!) I go to Granpa Goku to search Dragon Balls. Gohan:Ok. But first go your mother. Gosai:Ok. (Gosai goes to Videl) Hi mom! I go to granpa goku to search for Dragon Balls Videl:Ok. You can bring Pan with you. Gosai:Oh no! Pan:Hi Gosai! We go to granpa! Yay! Gosai:That's right. (Gosai and Pan flies up) Pan:What would you wish when you gather all seven? Gosai:I don't know. I will see. What about you? Pan:Well, I don't know neither. Gosai:Here we are, our grandfather Goku and grandmother Chi-Chi. Pan:Let's go down. (They landed) Goku:Who's there? Ah, yes Gosai and Pan. Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi:Why are you... Oh, hi kids! Pan and Gosai:Hi! Hey Grampha, can you go with us? Goku:Go where? Gosai:To search Dragon Balls. Goku:Ok, I wil go. But we need to go in Capsule Corporation, at Bulma's place. Pan:Why? Goku:To take Dragon Radar, of course. Let's go! (Goku, Pan and Gosai goed to Capsule Corp.) Goku:Here we are, Capsule Corp. Let's go inside. (They goed inside) Bulma:Hi Goku! Hi kids! How are you? All:Fine! Can we borrow Dragon Radar from you? Bulma:Shure you can. Here. Goku:Thanks alot, Bulma. Bulma: No problem. Vegeta!!! Vegeta:You, women! You shoudn't taunt to me that like. Goku: Hi! Kids, say hi to Mr. Vegeta. Kids:Hi, Mr. Vegeta. Vegeta:Hi. What do you whant now, Kakarot? Goku:To search Dragon Balls with us. Do you whant to go? Vegeta:Ok, I'll go. (Clouds becomed darker) Goku:Did someone summoned Shenron already? Vegeta:I guess someone did. Goku:We should check it out. Gosai, Pan, stay here. Gosai and Pan:OK. (Gok gets out and sees Shenron) Goku:There he is. Evil Voice:Hahaha! Good Dragon! Can you make this wish for me please? I wish you are evil! Goku:We must go! (Goku does Instant Transmission) Shenron:Your wish has been granted. (Shenron becomes yellow and huger than before) Goku:Oh no! It's too late. (Vegeta flies to Goku) Vegeta:What the heck?! Evil Voice:Hahaha! Now I will be master of world! Hahaha! (This wish was terrible, would Goku and Vegeta stop Evil Shenron, find out in next episode.) Episode 2 : Hell on Earth Evil Voice:Hahaha! Now, I will go and watch the show! Goku:What to do now? Vegeta:Maybe we should kill Shenron. Goku:It's onliest choise we have. Ok. He's huge. We need help. Vegeta, try to hold Shenron to nt destroy anything. I will come soon. Vegeta:Ok. (Goku does Instant Transmission, comes to North Pole) Goku:Tien, Chiaotzu, come with me. The Earth is in danger. Tien:Allright. C'mon Chiaotzu, let's go. Goku:Grab me for hands. (Goku teleports back to Vegeta) Vegeta, here we are. Guys, take care of him, i go to... Yamcha and Krillin:For us, right. Krillin: We are here. What the... Where is he gone??? ???:I know. Goku:Hey Piccolo! Piccolo:He drilled a huge hole. He must be there. We must go. (All goed inside hole) Goku:Here is so dark, I can't see anything. Krillin:No one can't, of course. Tien:No prob for that. You must hold your eyes almost closed, don't worry about me. Solar Flare! Goku:We need to go fast. (All runned to end of hole) All (Expet of Tien): Oh no! Tien:I found you... No way! This is horrifying! (Huge fire were all around) Vegeta:We can try to sense Shenron. (All tried to sense him) Yamcha:Why we can't sense him? Piccolo:We can't sense him becouse he has too many power. Vegeta:(Stunned)Too many power! No way! Goku:(Stunned)He maybe has all power that needs to kill us all... We must to do something! Evil Shenron:Now... Your end has come! You will be DEAD! (Shenron ejects huge fire from his mout) Yamcha Krillin and Goku:NOW! KAMEHAMEHA!!! Vegeta:FINAL FLASH!!! Piccolo:SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!! Tien:NEO TRI BEAM!!! Chiaotzu:HAAAAA!!! (Fire stopped) All:(Tired)UGH!!! Evil Shenron:Hahaha! Only my 10% and your 100 are same? Than i can kill you with easy move. But i will EAT YOU! HAHAHA! Goku:Oh, no! We will die. Well, goodbye world, it was nice to live... Vegeta:Atleast those Nameks can help us. Krillin:You're right. But we will train to become even more stronger. (Shenron eats them) Shenron:I have more power now! I go to kill more this Humans. Hahaha! (Shenron Flies) (Capsule Corporation) Pan:I'm scared! Gosai:I know how do you feel, sister. (Shenron appears) Evil Shenron:Hahahaha! More energy for me! Gosai:No way! That's Shenron! Pan:I afraid! Can we go to mommy and daddy! Evil Shenron:I already ate them! (Catches her and eats, than he eats Bulma) Gosai:I have to hide! (Does Instant Transmission, desert area) Where am I? I didn't wished to go here. I must to do something. Goku:(Spirit Voice)Gosai, don't worry. We died. You must defeat Shenron. Gosai:(Cries)I have to worry, you died. What can i do alone? I'm somewhere in desert. Goku:(Spirit Voice)Nameks will bring back us with their Dragon Balls. But they can't kill Shenron... Wait Gosai, I'll back. (King Kai's planet) King Kai, why Dragon Balls can't kill Shenron? King Kai:They can't becouse their Dragon Balls grant only good wishes. Goku:Ok. (Brings back to desert where Gosai is) Where did I started... Ah, yeah. Their Dragon Balls are granting only good wishes, not bad like killing, taking away.... Gosai:I understand, granpa. I will train till i don't kill him. I promise that i will train to defeat Evil Shenron. Goodbye granpa. Say goodbye to all there. Goku:Ok Gosai, Bye. We will call you if you need help. (Gosai Kicks and punches thin air.)HA! (Gosai started his training against Evil Shenron, would he be enough strong to beat him?) Episode 3 : Training begins Gosai:(Punches thin air) Ha! (fast) Ha ha ha! (sits) Ugh, ugh! I must rest a little. I must eat something. (Pig appears in front of Gosai) Gosai:This looks delishes! I will catch you, piggy! (Pig is running and Gosai catched it) Gosai:It's time for meal. Let's eat. (After some time, night) Gosai:Aah. I eated. It's time to sleep. (Gosai sleeps, he wakes up, morning) Gosai:I will start now. I mustn't loose time. (Punches and kicks thin air) (Meanwhile, at King Kai's planet) King Kai:Now we can start. Yamcha:Start what? We must train to defeat Shenron. King Kai:To start training, of course. First, you must to prepare for training. All go Super! (All go in their Super forms) King Kai:Ok now. I will let gravity raise up. By the way:Chuck Noris almost died here, even if he was already dead. Goku:Where is he right now? King Kai:Hahaha! He doesn't exist. if he did, he could beat us all. Now, let's begin. Gravity 100 times more! All:AAAHHHHH!!! (Falls becouse of gravity) Vegeta:(Runs)Is this joke? I can still run! Hahaha! King Kai:(Stunned, mind)No way, Vegeta can run on this high gravity?! Vegeta:(Flies up)I flied with some hardness, but still easy. King Kai:AAAHHHH!!! How can you do this??? Vegeta:Easy. I trained on this gravity before, so i can can run and fly. King Kai:Whaa? (All runs and punches slowly thin air) You work fast. Goku:I hope Gosai is ok... (Back to desert where Gosai is) Gosai:(Punches at air, then charges Ki Blast) HAAA!!! (Send moved aside) Gosai:Yeah! I'm better and better. I will go and explore this desert. (Gosai flies up and goes forward) Gosai:This is just sand, nothing else. (after little flying) Water! I found water! (Gosai goes down) Gosai:Yay! I found water, realy! (drinks water) Ahhh. This was fresh. I will remember this, so i can grab some water if i need. Time to go. (Gosai flies up) Gosai:Still nothing... Same here... What's there? It's huge! I found wood! I can survive here. Let's get down and see. (Gosai flies down) Gosai:There's a fruit. Very weird here is forest, but who cares. I will take some trees and fruit too, so i can make camp here. (Gosai goes to forest, punches i trees) Gosai:Ha! Ha! HA! (Drags huge trees) Gosai:This will be enough. Now let's eat those fruits. (Gosai eats fruits fast) Gosai:I'm full. I must start to build camp. (Gosai brakes trees, than he puts them one on each other, but fast. After two minutes, he builded house.) Gosai:Make house, done. Find food, not doned. I must train more, than i will find some food. I will punch in trees and they will fall and i will train and have use for my camp. (Goes to forest and kicks trees, trees fall) Gosai:So many fruits! I will take them to house. (Gosai collects fruits and puts in his house) Gosai:Find food, done. All i have to do is just to train. (Gosai started to train, what will happend, find out in next episode.) Episode 4 : Survivor - Hope against Evil Shenron Gosai:Ah! That was good training. I gotta sleep. (Something hears) Gosai:What was that? ???:Hey! Gosai:Haa! (Fires ki blast, ??? dodges) Gosai:Who are you??? Adam:My name is Adam. I know that you're weirding to that I dodged. I'm the fastest man on Earth! What gun did you used? Gosai:No gun, just ki blast. Adam:What?! No gun? How? Gosai:Simple. I learned to controll energy. Adam:Ok. Can you learn me? Gosai:Yes. Can you tell me how did you got here? Adam:Yes. I as running to escape from Dragon that rushed everything. So here I am. You? Gosai:Yes. My family was ate by that Dragon. Adam:I'm sorry. Continue. Gosai:Then I teleported to here. I can't teleport becouse to train. Adam:Ok. Do you have camp here? Gosai:For shure. Here. Adam:Awesome! You did everything here! Gosai:Thanks! Can you get some trees? Adam:Yes. Wait. (Adam goes, backs 2 seconds later) Gosai:WOW! You realy are fast. Congrast! (More soon!) Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Sagas Category:Stories created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Heroes vs Villains Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL